<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ramster by edibleglue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536599">Ramster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleglue/pseuds/edibleglue'>edibleglue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney fanon????, Ramster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, hot chunk e cheese x reader action</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleglue/pseuds/edibleglue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet the king of The Zoo.... Ramster</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramster/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ramster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a joke for that one discord im in from toky.chat aka the kinnie recover group or home of phobia as its called as i write this. i hate all of you sm. thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pose seductively for for Ramster, infact i've been posing a lot for him for nearly 5 minutes by now.... He finally takes notice</p>
<p>"Hey." He purrs, his massive feed making loud moistened stomps as he trots towards me "Yous- uh...c'mere often?"<br/>I giggle cutely "No it's my first time here~. What do you recommend I do?" i send a flirty wink towards the rat which causes a low rumbly snort to escape his mouth</p>
<p>"There's the dance floor they recently added here" He gestures with his head that I follow towards "...If you don't have anyone to dance with well." He goes quiet staring at me</p>
<p>I can feel his eyes glaring daggers towards my figure causing me to sweat a bit as I force a smile still "You're quite beautiful y'know that? You sure you ain't 'ere alone?"</p>
<p>I flush covering my cheeks failing to hide my embarrassment "O-Of course not! I..." I bite my lip "I don't have any friends here, i'm new. This must be embarrassing for you to hear from me, i'm sorry I have to g-go" Trying to hold back my tears I turn away from the sexy rat prepared to run out of The Zoo™</p>
<p>I suddenly feel a hard grip on my arm causing me to turn around in fear forcing the tears to escape my eyes no matter how hard I try to suck it up. I want to scream 'Let go of me!' towards them until I take note that its Ramster</p>
<p>"I don't think it's lame... Sometimes ya can't help whether or not you don't have friends. Please lil guy wait for a moment"</p>
<p>"R-Ramster, does that mean.... Will you...?"</p>
<p>"No" You want to start crying before he continues "I want to be more then friends."</p>
<p>Ramster strokes my cheek as he leans in for a kiss i abide gladly feeling his whiskers brush against my cheek. There's slight difficulty due to his large sexy rat teeth but we try to ignore it.</p>
<p>After what felt like minutes me and Ramster break apart</p>
<p>"I love you, Ramster..."</p>
<p>"I love you too, uh....what's yer name again?"</p>
<p>"Oh Ramster, you jokester!" You laugh lightly slapping him as he looks confused</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...No seriously. What the fuck is your name?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>